Running without your shoes
by Doesitmeanjustice
Summary: Draco and Ginny have kept their relationship a secret, till one day Ginny doesn't want to anymore. Ron and Hermione were figuring things out before the couple was ready to tell. Ships: DG, RHr, BlaiseLuna, HarryHRH


Disclaimer: Um, I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters from the books.

October 31st was a special day for many reasons. To the world it was Halloween, to the wizarding world it was the day Lord Voldemort, commonly know as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or You-Know-Who, was defeated, to Harry Potter, also known as the Boy-Who-Lived, by the wizarding world, for defeating Voldemort, and surviving after having the killing curse being thrown at him, it was the day his parents died, which wasn't very special at all, to Ron Weasley it was his moment to shine, as he had defeated a troll that day, and to Hermione Granger it was the day she made here first friends at her new school, friends that she would have for the rest of her life.

By now you must be wondering what this has to do with anything, if you aren't then I think you picked the wrong story, because this is very relevant to the plot, well I'll tell you. October 31st again became special for 2 pairs of people. Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger were in an abanded room on the 3rd floor of their school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione was elated, her best friend of 7 years and her boyfriend of 1 had just proposed to her. Some of you may be thinking, isn't it a little soon for them to be getting married, well if you were thinking that you're wrong, after being friends for so long, it didn't matter that they had only been dating for a year, and even though they were young and still in school, they experienced more than most adults, could say the had.

Hermione and Ron, knew that a lot of people would disapprove of them being affianced, but they didn't care, they were in love and that was all that mattered. They also knew that many would understand, seeing as the war would really be upon them once they graduated, and knew that they wanted to be together if anyone of them was to die.

Well, enough of Ron and Hermione, if you remember earlier I had mentioned that 2 pairs of people had a special October 31st, and if you don't remember I just reminded you, well I shall present to you Draco Malfoy and Ginevra, Ginny, Weasley. You should have guessed by now that Ginny and Ron are related, I shall now explain the relation to you, they share the same mother and father, Molly and Arthur Weasley, which would make them brother and sister. Well, Draco and Ginny were coincidentally on a different abandoned room on the 3rd floor. Also coincidentally, Ginny had just proposed to Draco. No some of you are thinking, I never expected that, I bet you all that Draco would have been the one to propose, but Ginny was a Weasley, and she hated to lose, but she was also bold. She knew hat she wanted and she went for it, and she wanted to have Draco for the rest of her life.

Draco was shocked, he knew that he loved Ginny, and that she loved him, but he would have never expected her to propose. But the more Draco thought about, the more he understood, it may have been his last year at Hogwarts, but it wasn't Ginny's and he knew that she would want him to be with her, and not to lose him to anyone else.

While Draco was taking his merry little time to think, he still hadn't given Ginny a reply and she was getting worried. After a few more seconds of standing there and feeling like a fool, she decided that Draco was going to refuse, so she turned tail and ran out of the room. Draco no noticing this took a while to register the fact that he was alone in the room. As soon as the realization became clear, he rushed out the door searching for her, all the while screaming her name.

Ron hearing his sister's name coming so desperately out of his enemy's mouth too ran out the room, only the room with him and Hermione, and into the hall. Hermione wanting to know hat happened chased after him.

So, allof themwere sprinting and running, each painfully aware of the worry inside of them. When Draco turned the corner, he knew he had no hope of finding Ginny that night, because the rest of the student body had just gotten back from the feast, and he knew there was no way for him to find Ginny in the crowd.

Draco walked up to his room, all the while sulking. Since he was Head Boy he was granted his own room, with a shared common room with the Head Girl, Hermione. He took a quick shower, and then took himself to bed, thinking about what he would say to Ginny the next day, because contrary to what she probably thought; he did want to marry her.

Ginny was nestled all snug in her bed while visions of Draco danced in her head. Hermione in the common room, and Ron not back, while Harry, all alone, settled down for a long winter nap. But then in the common there arose such a clatter, the Gryffindors jumped out of bed to see what was the matter, it was Ron coming in all steaming and mad, fore he was unable to find why Ginny was sad. The fire in the hearth right down below, gave a look in Ron's eyes of anger and a glow. Then to his eyes what did appear, his sister, looking like a startled reindeer. In a little old robe, looking all tired and fatigued, she asked Ron what it was did he need. More rapid then mice did the Gryffindors scatter; they left Ron alone to deal with the matter. Now Ronald my brother poor diluted soul, don't meddle in things that you do not know. If you had a question you should have come to me, for if asked for an answer I would have agreed. But not right now because I'm sleepy and tired, and maybe tomorrow you'll receive what you desire. She walked regally on up the stairs, and when she saw some she students she fixed them with glares. She kept on walking right to her bed, and then lay down her sleepy head. Hermione still pondered what had occurred, while she remembered the newfound weight her finger endured. She floated to dream land right past her thoughts, which were wondering what sadness her friend wrought. Ron too went to sleep wondering if he would find the answers he seeked. The house elves cleaned up by the firelight, clearing knitted hats and wishing the students a goodnight.

(A/N: sorry for the rhyming session, but I had the poem 'Twas the Night Before Christmas stuck in my head)

Well this is my second attempt at a story, and I hope I didn't mess up to badly, my first attempt is an unfinished story, that I think I will try to continue writing.


End file.
